


【贤远r18】艳色玩具

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 杨修贤 - Fandom, 白宇水仙 - Fandom, 章远 - Fandom, 贤远 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※风流浪子Alpha杨修贤x腹黑白兔Omega章远章远外表软萌内里黑透智商爆表诱受杨修贤万花丛中过风流潇洒艺术家脏，杨修贤真的渣，章远也是真的刚，杨修贤隐性S，章远隐性M，严重ooc内含几句话的沉浮cp内含：（伪）bdsm调教、脐橙、木杆的画笔play、操到满地爬、怀孕暗示、深度发情、窒息、永久标记、419变长期、DT 等※※※※※





	【贤远r18】艳色玩具

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> 风流浪子Alpha杨修贤x腹黑白兔Omega章远
> 
> 章远外表软萌内里黑透智商爆表诱受
> 
> 杨修贤万花丛中过风流潇洒艺术家
> 
> 脏，杨修贤真的渣，章远也是真的刚，杨修贤隐性S，章远隐性M，严重ooc
> 
> 内含几句话的沉浮cp
> 
> 内含：（伪）bdsm调教、脐橙、木杆的画笔play、操到满地爬、怀孕暗示、深度发情、窒息、永久标记、419变长期、DT 等
> 
> ※※※※※

杨修贤刚把姑娘带到画室沙发上，手从脚踝顺着小腿一路向上，在裙底下两腿之间轻轻摩挲着，下一秒，画室卧房的门被从内打开，青年歪头看着杨修贤两人笑的清纯：

“阿贤。”

少年人变声期快结束时特有的沙哑的嗓音响起，女孩推开杨修贤，看着少年坐在床边上，也明白了什么：“男朋友？呵呵。”

她头也不回的走出画室，高跟鞋踩得蹬蹬响。杨修贤坐在沙发上没多久缓了过来，从地上捡起玻璃膜摔出条缝的手机划开，果然看到有未接来电。

“章远，”杨修贤翘着腿，右臂搭在沙发背上，左手夹着烟，嗓子有些哑，大抵又是最近过多的抽烟喝酒搞坏了嗓子。

双眼眯起，看不清眼中流光。Alpha此刻显得危险至极：“章远啊，来了？”

章远走了过来，面上还是一派单纯阳光的笑着，腰侧随意掏出把M1911，舌尖舔过枪口，显得色情无比：“是呀阿贤，来了。”

他甩了拖鞋跨坐在杨修贤身上，顺手解开衬衫领口的扣子，枪抵在杨修贤的心口，手撑在他两腿间不断揉捏，Omega缠绵软儒的信息素疯狂扩散。

“……操。”杨修贤骂了一声，嗤笑出来，对章远还穿着学生服装纯的做法感到好笑。

也不管正对自己胸口的枪，他扣着章远的后脑勺，狠狠咬在他的嘴唇上，舌头撬开咬死的牙关，Alpha骤然爆发的信息素让Omega身子一颤，整个人肉眼可见的瑟缩了一下。

于是杨修贤便得意的笑了，掐断烟掰着章远手腕把枪打掉，膝盖向上一顶，手揽着他的腰一拽，就把章远压在自己身下。

 

杨修贤第一次见到章远是在酒吧里，彼时章远还穿着校服，乖巧的坐在正中央的沙发上看着书——打印的《自然哲学之数学原理》。

少年英俊而略显青涩的眉眼，阅读时的认真入迷，食指指腹摩擦书页的小动作……

简直让人想把他按在课桌上讲台上甚至黑板上操，干的他满脸泪痕身体到处都泛着红，双腿直打哆嗦根本夹不住他的腰，屁股像是磕了药一样的流水发痒发骚，叫老公叫爸爸求自己操他给他屁股里面止止痒，最后无视他口是心非的制止射进生殖腔。

他是个Omega，是个轻易能令人陷入疯狂的恶魔。

“这位小哥，学习这么认真啊，来酒吧不喝一杯吗？”心怀鬼胎的点了杯长岛冰茶，杨修贤坐在他旁边，拄着下巴看他学习，声音中是迷惑雏鸟的动人旋律，是让人们沉溺而触礁而死的歌声。

“……我，我在等人。”学生放下手中的“书”，有些慌张，“先生好……那个，我，我叫章远。”

真是个小白兔。杨修贤在心底笑了，第一次见面就说出来真名，编理由也不编的好一点，谁家大半夜的来酒吧等人？“章远……我就叫你小远了啊。这大半夜的一个人多不安全啊小远，不如和我去喝一杯玩一会儿？正好你可以等等人，也不必太无聊。”

“十五分钟，也不长，对吧？”晃了晃手中颜色不怎么起眼的长岛冰茶，虚虚抿了一口，杨修贤把它推到章远那边，向他示意。

章远看着杨修贤，点了点头。

 

随后便是一夜露水情，一场相交欢，一席黑色床单上，杨修贤和章远出演了一夜春宵的主角。

再醒来时，章远还无意识的抖着腿缩在杨修贤怀里睡，他的腿根本合不拢，此时大开着，杨修贤只是坐在床上便能看见Omega后穴的血丝交杂在他的肠液和自己的精液中黏在骚穴内外，大腿上，床单上，到处都是。

甚至章远的乳头上还被杨修贤恶趣味的摸了两把精液上去，白花花的好看的紧，也骚的紧。

杨修贤心知自己没咬下去最后一口把该做的不该做的通通做个遍，出于习惯，他把章远抱到浴室去冲了个干干净净，就连留在里面的精液都被他挖了出来。

章远在这个时候被疼醒，张着腿红着眼睛小声骂杨修贤不是人，骂他混账东西。自己屁股被扒到最大，精液从身体流失的感觉并不好受，Omega总是本能的欢迎这一类玩意儿的进入的，无论对象是谁。

杨修贤送走了章远，本以为这件事到此结束，一夜情也不需要两人再见第二次。可再后来，杨修贤被章远堵在画室，这才发觉自己好像上了个什么玩意儿。

饶是杨修贤再料事如神也猜不到章远真的是去等人的。章远他哥叫韩沉，是个警官，他嫂子叫罗浮生，是全城都得叫一声“生哥”的大佬，早些年被洪家人收养，隐忍了五年之后反水，一举推翻了整个东江城的黑色势力，自己稳稳的坐上东江龙头的位置。

叫章远在酒吧见面还真不是什么怪事，这位爷自己平日也都待在酒吧，高端点的，夜总会“美高美”，还真不是章远编得理由“等人”，可不就是在等他嫂子吗。

这边杨修贤把人吃干抹净之后一如既往的到处沾花惹草带飞，那边韩沉几乎要捏碎自己的配枪，还是章远笑着让自家嫂子查查杨修贤的画室位置，“哥，我看上他了。”章远笑嘻嘻的说，此刻的他全然不见学生的青春烂漫，复杂的和韩沉和罗浮生有的一拼。

于是，章远找上了杨修贤，还提前打了个电话。而毫不知情的杨修贤则刚把小姑娘带回了家。

章远坐在卧室床上听着杨修贤和小姑娘调情，当他听到姑娘细微的呻吟声时，忍不住推开了门。

 

此刻，章远被杨修贤压在身下的沙发上，粗糙的布料咯在后背上总是有些疼的，可Omega喜爱这样的疼痛，章远自身也对疼痛的敏感程度极高。

曾经的杨修贤只是用手大力搓碾着他的乳头，嘴里说着乱七八糟的淫词浪句，他便克制不住的高潮了，后穴喷出来的脏水顺着大腿流了下来，又被杨修贤说是淫荡婊子。

杨修贤总是能一句话、一个动作，就让章远颤抖着达到巅峰。这总给章远一种错觉就是，自己是被杨修贤支配的。而这种精神上的影响更让他在面对杨修贤时性激素飙升，Omega骨子里的奴性和受虐性也表现出来。

他希望杨修贤能狠狠地干他，捅进他的生殖腔，在里面成结，在他高潮时射进来，让他被刺激的彻底失去意识，身体抽搐着感受快感，那种窒息感是普通人所感受不到的。

“又硬了，章远，你怎么这么骚 。杨修贤摇了摇头，像是有些无奈的兄长看着自己不成器的弟弟一般，伸手在他屁股上拍了两下，又摸了摸他大腿里侧，果然湿漉漉的沾了满手，“自己弄脏的，自己舔干净了。”

把手塞进章远口中，掐着他舌尖恶意的蹭着手指，章远腰彻底软在沙发上，双腿大开，屁股高抬着，面色潮红，Omega甜腻的信息素在狭小的画室中不断加深，穴口的肉一缩一缩的，仿佛在等待什么东西插进去一样。

穴口是嫩红的，即便是已经开了苞的身子，看上去却也好像是全新的一样。杨修贤用两根手指撑开内壁，只扫了一眼便看到内里一片艳红的穴肉，心底更是觉得这人天生便长了个欺骗人的身体，看内里是被操熟了的，看外表却清纯的跟什么似的。

“放松点小骚货，想不想你贤哥？嗯？想不想？”杨修贤不怀好意的顶着胯，口中的“贤哥”明显不是他杨修贤这个“贤哥”，话语之荒浪让章远红了身子，想说他不知羞耻，却又觉得是自己主动送上门找操的，一来二去倒是委屈着忍下了。

面上一派委屈的神色，可信息素却明显表现出Omega的快乐，穴口也在不断的收缩，显然是被刺激到了。

杨修贤偷笑他的不坦诚。也发现一点章远的问题。

似乎很喜欢这种……？

杨修贤恶劣的笑了，伴随着章远不可思议的目光，他加大信息素的浓度，生生把Omega逼进了发情期。

“小远，来，屁股再撅高点，不然操不爽了难受的是你。”杨修贤看着大口喘息呻吟的章远，他已经跪在了沙发上，上半身紧贴沙发，屁股高高撅了起来，在发情期之下扭着腰不断的求操。

“扭什么扭，淫荡。”杨修贤一巴掌甩在章远屁股上，后者呜咽一声，竟生生高潮了一次，穴口剧烈收缩着，好半天才缓回神，又被拖入更深的发情期的深渊。

如果没有Alpha的精液，Omega在发情期的高潮只会让他们更放荡不堪、更加渴求Alpha的插入和精液。

Omgea一旦陷入深度发情，不被折腾去半条命是无法停止的。无数Omgea生生溺死于求而不得的情欲之中，也有无数Omega死于身体过度消耗再养不好就这么死去。

更有甚前者的在深度发情中自己扣弄后穴，直到后穴被抓烂也没能止痒，最终死于焚身欲火；更有甚后者的因欲求不满而同时拽了三五个Alpha，被轮奸解决深度发情的同时却也因为自身被过度消耗而死在情事之中或之后。

此刻章远已经快要被发情期逼得失去意识主动求欢了，可杨修贤想要的远不止这些——他要把章远逼到深入发情中去，给他的身体一个深入骨髓的记忆，让他从此再也离不开他杨修贤，更离不开他的阴茎；他要把章远调教成独属于他的Omega，而不是作为“章远”活着。

既然你主动送上了门，那就别怪我手段狠厉，毕竟我杨修贤从来就不是什么好人。

杨修贤觉得自己还是抹不掉心中的那一抹狠绝，或许最终还是会变得像他父亲一样，把他们的Omega调教到无法离开他们，每时每刻都在想想和他们的宝贝，一天不被操就痒得睡不着觉，不能让他们的Omega离开他们哪怕半步，半分钟。

杨修贤这一家的掌控欲都他妈强到没边了。之前他因为想克制这种感觉而从来都是宁可留下个渣的评价也不会和一个人相处太久，但放在章远身上就完全乱了套了。

“唔啊……”章远逐渐压抑不住自己的呻吟声，此刻他渴求能有个Alpha把自己按在沙发上狠狠地操干，射到他最深处，让他颤抖着接受最后的标记，可在场唯一一个Alpha却没有一丝想要动手的心思，只是在不断的加深信息素的浓度，再这样下去，他一定会被逼近深度发情——

不行！

想到一种可能性，章远猛的瞪大眼睛，只觉得一切声音都消失了，体温越来越低，额头冒出冷汗。

如果杨修贤就是在逼出他的深度发情，他该怎么办。

他能怎么办？

他只能被迫进入深度发情，然后像个婊子一样被他随意撷取，被套牢在他身边一辈子。

他会一刻也离不开杨修贤，从此这一生都被毁掉，每天承受杨修贤带给他的快感便是一切。

章远被自己的想法吓到，拼命挣扎试图逃出杨修贤身下。杨修贤啧了一声，单手压着章远的脖子迫使他躺在地上呼吸愈发艰难，挣扎幅度也越来越小。

直到章远连呻吟声都微弱起来，身体开始缺氧导致的抽搐，杨修贤才放开了手，拿出一旁插在水桶里的画笔——最粗的那个，“难受吗？”

妈的杨修贤。章远大口呼吸着，恐惧于窒息死亡带给他的威胁，连带着恐惧杨修贤。本能的求生欲和淫荡的身体让他对于杨修贤这样一个Alpha既害怕又渴求他的操干。

章远痛恨身为Omega的被动，因此即使大哥韩沉不断劝说，他还是选择拿起枪，替偌大的家族出一份力。

此时，杨修贤对他做的一切无异于在告诉他“你不行”，终究比不过Alpha天生的优势。

章远开始后悔招惹上杨修贤，至少他不会把自己一辈子搭进去，以后的发情期只能撅着屁股求操。

更何况天知道他杨大少爷操过多少人标记过多少一夜情对象。

没人能拒绝得了杨修贤，画板前的他沉醉而庄严，正经的让人迷恋；而酒吧中安然自若的他更像是地下世界的国王，主宰着情欲，一举一动都拨人心弦，没人抵挡得住他的魅力，尽管他的风流人尽皆知。

章远当然也如此。不但无法拒绝，还像痴儿一般越陷越深，甚至查到画室位置主动上门来找操。他活该。章远自嘲的笑了。

“我在问你话啊。”杨修贤似是无奈的说着，却毫不走心，画笔转了转，塞进章远不断收缩着的后穴中。

“唔啊！”章远一惊，冰凉的木棍插入火热的后穴的感觉并不好受，但是爽。细长的画笔末端直直戳在敏感点上，身体得到短暂的刺激，Omega呜呜叫了出声，骨头都酥了，扭着屁股试图让画笔进入的更深。

杨修贤又打了两下他的屁股，话语中充满调戏和刻意羞辱：“别发骚，bitch，emm？Please get a choking moan（呻吟），for me.”

他拿着画笔笔刷头，在章远后穴中不停抽插着，时不时还转着圈，画着弧。几下过后却不再顶着敏感点那出软肉，章远便逐渐受不住了，屁股里流的水把地毯浸了个透，双腿无意识的想合拢摩擦，口中求饶声不止：“呜……快点……要大的，快……”

杨修贤听他呻吟喘息，下身硬的快要爆炸，但有心把他逼得再无理智可言，竟还笑着揉他的胸，掐他乳头，直到胸前两个小家伙被惨兮兮的玩弄的红肿不堪几近滴血，手中动作也不停。

杨修贤的恶趣味让章远痛苦万分。在这么下去，不是他先被逼到干性高潮，就是他进入深度发情扒着Alpha求操。前者他身体承受不住，后者他精神更是难以接受。让他像条狗一样撅着流水的屁股求操，还不如一枪崩了他。

杨修贤终于玩腻了，抽出画笔之前却又狠狠捅了一下，又快速抽出，G点被狠狠碾过，章远几乎惨叫的呻吟声响起，身体抽搐了好半天才停止——是爽的。

Omega的身子渴望疼痛和刺激。而他更甚。

杨修贤还硬着，坐在沙发上笑吟吟的欣赏身体泛粉的章远，不断加大信息素的浓度。他在等，等章远主动来求他——这是他那岸然道貌的父亲标记他“母亲”时用的手段。

Omega本性中的淫荡和对Alpha阴茎的渴望是成正比的。

章远倒在沙发上，喘息着，突然用力撑起身子，掐着杨修贤的肩膀坐到他身上，穴口直对着杨修贤硬起的阴茎。他能感觉到章远流的水已经浸湿了他的腿。杨修贤脑内空白了一瞬，反应过来时眼睛都红了。

章远骑在他身上，嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的弧度，大张着腿坐了下去：“唔啊……你不行，我自己……嗯…来…唔啊……”他仍被发情期所困扰，却努力挣脱禁锢，试图去掌控这种感觉，像个高贵而放荡的婊子女王。

杨修贤脑内某根和自制有关的弦瞬间断掉，掐着章远的腰，无视他收效甚微的上下动作，一下把他带了起来，自己也向上用力顶胯，章远瞬间破了声，高仰着头，像是高抬头的舞者，舞台上的黑天鹅，汗珠滑落在沙发上。

杨修贤这一下直接顶到章远的生殖腔口，吓得Omega脱离了快感只剩疼痛和身体最深处就要被破开的恐慌。他还有些迷茫着，沉溺在高潮的余韵中无法自拔，杨修贤动作不停，一次次拖着他的腰往自己的胯间按。

这种体位让章远觉得自己的肠子都要被捅穿了，肚子似乎鼓起来一块。

“不行？”杨修贤开口，压低嗓音，危险的微眯双眼——这是他瞄准时的一贯动作，通常在这之后，会有一声闷响，子弹破空之声，嵌入血肉、贯穿颅骨而出的声音。

只不过在今天，嵌入的是Omega的骚穴，而子弹是杨修贤的阴茎。

“嗯……唔啊……”章远胡乱着摇了摇头，脸上沾染了情欲的艳红，声音娇媚软儒的勾人，哪有前一阵子主动找操时的高傲样子。

杨修贤抱着他干了一会儿，见章远腿都在抖，一副被操坏了的样子，叹了口气，假意好心的把人按在地板上。

章远下意识就想爬走，奈何腿抖得厉害，竟然倒在地上撅着屁股露出精液淫水乱七八糟往外流的骚穴。

“不，不要了……唔……”章远满脸泪水，红着眼眶往前爬，杨修贤看了一会儿，两步追了过去拖着他的腰一顿操，又把人顶的向前滑了几步，呜咽声呻吟声叫骂声混在一起。

这下杨修贤找到新乐子了，边操章远边使劲向前顶，章远不得不用尽力气向前爬，却又被他追上来一次次顶的哭噎出声。

章远在地上爬，杨修贤在他身后操他，卧室大出画室几倍，章远终于撑不住了，颤抖着软在地上任由杨修贤干，性器硬的吓人却射不出什么，没了Alpha的Omega简直和女人没什么区别。

他终于忍不住求饶：“阿贤……哥哥……老公……饶了我……呜呜，不行了……”被杨修贤一把拽回来撞在他的阴茎上，顿时抽搐不已。

“真乖。”杨修贤亲吻着被操乖了的章远，埋在锁骨上留下成片的红印子，下身动作干脆利落，次次顶在Omega的生殖腔口。

章远惊慌起来，整个人软成白嫩嫩的一团，却坚持要拒绝Alpha，急得哭出来：“不行，不能进去！呀！”

还是被杨修贤粗暴的顶开了腔口，生殖腔的软肉一缩一缩，腔内比穴里不知紧了多少。

就是欠操，操熟了就好了。

“唔啊……”章远被杨修贤干到眼前阵阵白光，茫茫一片看不清楚。

向上反着白眼差点爽昏过去，章远张着嘴“啊啊”的无意义的喘息了好一会儿，才找回一点理智——杨修贤在他生殖腔内成结了。

“不行！杨修贤你他妈放开我……啊！！！”章远胡乱骂着，被杨修贤死死拽着不放，最终还是被射进了生殖腔里，腺体上也被Alpha狠狠咬了一口，注入了信息素。

“小远，你说我们孩子会是什么样的呢？”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里兮九，叫我九九就好。
> 
> 我爱杨修贤【躺平】
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
